Cinq Minutes
by Twinzie
Summary: Entrez cinq minutes dans la vie de James Potter... de sa première année à sa mort !


_Je n'ai pas mis cet OS dans mon recueil _Pas à Pas_, car il est légèrement différent des autres. Il se passe du point de vue de James et il s'agit de 5 minutes par ci et 5 minutes par là ! Vous comprendrez en lisant. Merci à _Anacofleb _de l'avoir corrigé et à _Aylala _de m'en avoir donné l'idée.  
_

_Bonne Lecture et merci d'avance pour vos avis. _

* * *

_**Cinq minutes**_

Que représentent cinq minutes dans la vie ? Rien, ou très peu. Elles sont à peine passées que déjà, elles sont oubliées. Pourtant, il y a des moments qui sont à jamais gravés en vous et qui, sans vous en rendre compte, ne durent que cinq petites minutes. En fait, la vie n'est faite que de « cinq minutes. » Il y celles qui sont interminables, celles qui sont longues, celles qui stressent, celles qui sont intenables, celles qui sont angoissantes, celles qui sont trop rapides, celles qui sont trop belles, celles qui vous rendent fous et celles qui sont invisibles.

S'il prenait le temps de bien chercher, James Potter trouverait un nombre incalculable de « cinq minutes » qui ont marqué sa vie.

_OoO_

« Potter, James.

Il savait que son tour allait bientôt venir, mais il aurait espéré retarder un peu la chose. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà passer et rien de bizarre n'était arrivé. Il n'avait donc pas à avoir peur. Et pourtant… Il avait lu plein de livres sur ce collège mais apparemment, le système de répartition était jalousement gardé. Il s'était approché doucement de l'estrade, s'asseyant avec précaution sur le vieux tabouret. La sorcière sévère lui avait posé le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur la tête. Et puis rien.

Il attendait.

Une petite voix lui parvint aux oreilles, sortant d'il-ne-savait-où. Il avait beau avoir été élevé dans une famille entièrement sorcière, la magie l'étonnait toujours. Un chapeau parlait, connaissait plein de choses sur lui et pensait.

Car oui, ce chapeau bizarre était en train de se parler à lui-même pour savoir où il allait l'envoyer.

James distingua des mots comme « courage » « obstiné » « loyal » « dévoué » et d'autres encore.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, devant tout le monde avec ce vieux machin parlant sur la tête mais quand il entendit bien distinctement « Gryffondor » suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements, il se leva alors que la sorcière sévère lui reprenait le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table où les élèves criaient le plus fort.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux tout aussi sombre, lui sourit, indiquant la place qu'il lui avait gardée.

- Il n'a pas été long pour toi. Je t'avais bien dit que tu irais à Gryffondor.

Pas long ? C'était un euphémisme.

- J'ai l'impression d'être resté une éternité devant tout le monde.

Sirius Black, le jeune homme en question, se mit à rire.

- Même pas cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes qui avaient semblé durer des heures à James tellement, il était stressé. »

_OoO_

« James enfilait sa robe de Quidditch, frappée du numéro 7 dans le dos. Il venait de passer attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison et il avait un trac fou. C'était son tout premier match.

Il avait toujours été plus ou moins doué pour voler. Petit, son père l'emmenait voler tous les dimanches pour s'amuser et il s'était vite pris de passion pour le Quidditch. Il écoutait tous les matchs sur le poste de radio quand il ne pouvait pas y assister, lisait tous les magazines et rêvait devant les balais derniers cris exposés dans les vitrines des magasins de Quidditch.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit très bien entraîné, que le Capitaine l'ait félicité plusieurs fois au cours des entraînements, il avait peur. Peur de perdre. Il n'était pas habitué à l'échec. C'était un défi personnel pour lui, ne jamais perdre, toujours donner le meilleur de soi pour réussir coûte que coûte.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor exposait sa tactique pour le match contre Serdaigle, mais James n'était pas concerné. La seule chose qu'on attendait de lui, était qu'il attrape le Vif d'Or, et on lui avait clairement fait comprendre que le plus vite serait le mieux.

- Allez tout le monde debout et en rang. Prêt à entrer sur le terrain ?

Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de réponses, les joueurs étaient trop occupés à se concentrer. James les observait. Il était forcément le plus jeune et aussi le moins expérimenté. Les deux Batteurs serraient leur batte, prêts à frapper le premier cognard en vue, le Gardien semblait dans une grande concentration et les trois Poursuiveurs se répétaient sûrement la nouvelle stratégie pour marquer le plus de points possibles, car leurs lèvres bougeaient mais aucun ne sortait. James avait peur, certes, il était même stressé mais tout se passait à l'intérieur. Il montrait un visage neutre, peut-être un minimum d'impatience mais la peur ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Il était debout à côté de Gary, un des Batteurs, et attendait que Madame Bibine siffle pour ouvrir les portes et pénétrer sur le terrain.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et l'équipe sortit sous les acclamations du public. James aimait déjà cette sensation. Les élèves étaient debout et applaudissaient à tout rompre. Dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin enfourcher son balai et chercher la petite balle ailée. »

_OoO_

« James, Sirius, Remus et Peter reprenaient tranquillement leur souffle dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- C'était une belle course.

- Une belle blague aussi.

- Oh Merlin ! Vous avez vu sa tête ! Encore plus laid que d'habitude.

- C'est pas peu dire, conclut sagement Remus.

Les quatre amis venaient de coincer Severus « Servilus » Rogue au détour d'un couloir pour lui faire subir une de leur farce maison. Il était leur souffre douleur depuis des années mais à chaque fois, il se faisait prendre comme un gnome.

Alors que chacun repensait à la blague, James s'étonnait qu'une certaine Préfète de Gryffondor ne lui ait pas encore sauté dessus. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper, elle lui tombait dessus après chaque blague contre Servilus comme si elle avait un détecteur intégré. Mais il devait être dans un jour de chance car elle n'était pas dans les parages. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux tandis qu'un sourire étirait paresseusement ses lèvres. Le calme après une bonne blague.

- Je vais aller faire ma retenue avec Rusard, annonça Sirius.

- Encore une ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Le sermonna Remus

Le concerné sourit énigmatiquement et franchit le portrait qui garder l'entrée de la salle commune. Remus partit peu après dans le dortoir chercher ses devoirs à faire, suivit par Peter. James se retrouva donc seul… mais ce fut pour une courte durée.

- POTTER !

Son sourire s'élargit. James adorait quand elle s'énervait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour faire face à sa rouquine préférée.

- Evans, je pensais qu'on avait réussi à passer inaperçu. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on a fait notre petite blague et d'habitude, tu es plus rapide.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de faire le gamin et d'embêter Rogue. Mais bon sang, que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à cette question.

Il la vit serrer les poings pendant qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux.

- Je préférerai la joue gauche, car la droite a du mal à se remettre de ta dernière gifle.

Galamment, James tourna légèrement la tête en se penchant vers Lily pour qu'elle y applique une de ses gifles retentissantes. Pas qu'il était sadique, seulement, James avait préparé son coup, plutôt que d'en recevoir une surprise, il avait appliqué une pommade sur sa joue qui l'anesthésierait contre la douleur.

Pas folle la guêpe.

Pourtant Lily ne fit rien, elle se contenta d'un de ses regards tueurs et monta dans son dortoir la tête haute. James se relaissa tomber dans le canapé, heureux. Leurs relations s'amélioraient de jours en jours. La prochaine fois, il pourrait peut-être même échapper au regard noir. »

_OoO_

« Elle venait de lui dire oui, et Merlin pouvait témoigner de stupeur. Lily Evans, la tigresse rousse de Gryffondor, Préfète de surcroît, venait d'accepter de sortir avec lui. James cligna des yeux, il rêvait, c'était la seule explication censée.

- Je veux bien être ta petite-amie, James, réexpliqua calmement Lily.

- Génial.

Ne pas crier de joie, rester calme, ne pas oublier de respirer et faire un geste maintenant avant qu'elle ne le prenne pour un attardé.

- Donc, on sort ensemble, résuma-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Oh ! Merlin, elle avait l'air totalement intimidée.

- Si ! Bien sûr ! Seulement, voilà, je… enfin, j'aurais jamais cru que tu acceptes un jour.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se tordre. Elle ne le regardait pas, gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle avait fini par accepter de sortir avec lui, ça ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant et de cacher sa jalousie envers les autres pimbêches qui essayaient d'attirer son attention.

De son côté, James se sentait un peu bête. Il avait toujours espéré qu'elle lui dise oui, mais sans jamais vraiment y croire. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Beaucoup de filles avaient bien essayé de sortir avec lui, mais il avait refusé. Elles n'étaient pas celles qu'il désirait.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il les joues en feu.

Lily haussa les épaules, aussi inexpérimentée que lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. La salle commune était déserte et James aurait bien aimé être dérangé pour une fois.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller nous coucher, murmura Lily en osant relever la tête.

- Oui.

Elle avait raison, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de la quitter. Et si jamais elle changeait d'avis pendant la nuit ? Il ne survivrait pas.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

- Merci. A toi aussi.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, les mains toujours prisonnières de celles de James mais qui ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher.

- Attends, souffla-t-il. Heu… Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

James Potter, le Maraudeur, envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, était justement en train de perdre ce fichu courage. Il était timide. Lily aurait pu en rire, si elle ne se trouvait pas dans le même état que lui.

- Oui.

A cet instant précis, il la trouvait encore plus adorable avec ses joues rouges et son air perdu. Alors lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. James reprit un peu de courage et en fermant à son tour les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

D'abord surpris, ils s'habituèrent à cette douceur puis petit à petit leurs lèvres remuèrent, scellant ainsi le début de leur relation. C'était une sensation douce et agréable qui augmentait au fur et à mesure. Leur gêne respective finit par se dissiper, laissant place aux sentiments. Leurs mains se quittèrent pour s'accrocher ailleurs, sur une taille, une nuque, des cheveux, un dos. Ils se séparèrent les joues rosies, les lèvres souriantes et les yeux pétillants.

- Bonne nuit, soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Lily lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser chaste du bout des lèvres sur les siennes et de filer dans son dortoir.

James aussi avait un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce baiser lui avait semblé durer une éternité et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ses cinq premières minutes de bonheur avec sa rouquine adorée. »

_OoO_

« James n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas, d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Même un match de Quidditch pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons était moins angoissant. Lily était dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble et chacun était un peu stressé, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune obligation. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, ça viendrait tout naturellement.

James était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon. Il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il n'avait même pas entendu sa belle sortir de la salle de bain juxtaposée à sa chambre. Elle se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, dans sa fine chemise de nuit. Elle souriait timidement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand un bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche.

- On ferait mieux de se mettre au lit, il est tard.

- Oui, tu as raison, sourit-t-elle.

Ils passèrent chacun d'un côté du lit et s'installèrent. Tous deux se sentaient bêtes. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et n'osaient même pas faire un geste.

Alors que James soufflait la bougie, il sentit Lily se caler contre lui. Délicatement, il la serra un peu plus, un bras sous sa taille. C'était un bon début. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil… qui ne venait pas. Rien ne bougeait si ce n'est les lèvres de Lily dans son cou.

Les lèvres de Lily ?! James rouvrit les yeux. Elle paraissait moins empotée que lui. Il posa son autre main sur son ventre et la remonta doucement pendant que sa bouche cherchait ses lèvres.

Petit à petit, ils se détendirent, s'enfoncèrent un peu plus sous la couette, se découvrant comme jamais auparavant.

L'angoisse des premières minutes laissa vite place à la passion et à l'amour qu'ils nourrissaient. »

_OoO_

« James était calme… en apparence. Et pourtant, droit comme un piquet, les mains croisées, au fond de lui, il était sur le point d'exploser.

Et si elle ne venait pas.

Si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Si elle l'abandonnait devant l'autel.

Ou pire, si elle lui disait non.

Plein de _si_ qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter son angoisse. A ses côtés, son meilleur ami affichait un grand sourire, l'air très décontracté.

- Fais pas cette tête, Jamesie. Dans cinq minutes, tu seras un homme marié.

James se contenta de grogner. Ensuite, il inspira, il expira, et essaya de se détendre.

Vaine tentative.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva et les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent. James les entendit plus qu'il ne le vit car il luttait pour ne pas se retourner. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était mal vu de regarder sa future femme approcher de l'autel. Comme le voulait la tradition, il n'avait pas vu la robe de mariée de Lily mais il n'avait cessé de l'imaginer et la harceler pour quelques détails. Le seul indice qu'il obtint fut la couleur : blanche. Naturellement.

La mélodie résonnait toujours et James comptait les secondes. C'était long, très long.

Enfin, elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il tourna légèrement la tête et la contempla dans toute sa splendeur. La robe était plus blanche que blanche. L'unique autre couleur était sa chevelure rousse recouverte par un voile. Elle était magnifique. Lily gardait les yeux fixés droits devant elle, l'air tout aussi nerveuse. James reporta son attention sur le mage marieur qui venait d'entrer et la cérémonie débuta.

Le temps se faisait capricieux pour James. Il avait la désagréable sensation que les secondes était devenues des minutes et les minutes des heures. Il répétait tel un automate ce que le mage attendait de lui et entendait vaguement Lily faire pareil.

Ce ne fut qu'au « oui » de sa femme que le temps, selon lui, reprit normalement sa course. »

_OoO_

« Allez Madame Potter, plus que quelques poussées et ce sera bon. Dans cinq minutes, vous aurez un magnifique petit garçon dans vos bras.

Ce Médicomage ne savait décidément pas ce que pouvait représenter cinq petites minutes dans la vie de deux futurs parents.

Lily hurlait, poussait, soufflait depuis des heures et ce Médicomage ne cessait de leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente de leur enfant. Quand ils étaient arrivés à Ste-Mangouste, on leur avait dit que le travail avait déjà commencé et tout le tralala, cependant, James attendait encore. Ces gens-là ne savaient vraiment pas mesurer le temps.

James soutenait Lily du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant être capable de la soulager.

- Je vois sa tête. Allez Madame Potter, encore un effort.

James se déplaça, voulant à tout prix voir mais lorsque Lily écrasa sa main, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Broyer sa main devait être une sorte de revanche pour elle, qui signifiait « je souffre pour expulser ton fils, alors tu souffriras avec moi ! »

Compensation équitable mais douloureuse.

La pendule au-dessus de la table d'accouchement n'émettait pas de tic-tac sonore mais James voyait clairement la trotteuse le narguer. Elle trottait au ralenti.

Lily écrasa encore une ou deux de ses phalanges quand le médicomage annonça un « oh ! Le voilà »

Son fils.

Il dut se passer deux secondes avant que le bébé ne se mette à crier. Lily lâcha doucement sa main et James s'avança vers le Médicomage qui lui tendait une paire de ciseaux. Le petit Harry, comme James et Lily avaient décidé de le prénommer, fut envelopper dans une grande serviette et déposer dans les bras de sa mère.

Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient et James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ce petit bout de chou pouvait bien avoir fait attendre ses parents, il en était déjà fier. »

_OoO_

« Harry, j'ai dit non.

Le petit garçon boudait et regarda sa mère avant de jeter violemment sa tétine parterre. Il voulait son jus et elle refusait de lui donner puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de le renverser sur le pavé.

- Lily ? Appela James depuis le pas de la porte d'entrée. Tu ne devineras jamais ! Sirius vient de s'acheter une moto volante !

- Oh ! Non ! Il n'a pas d'autres idées plus… matures ! Quel besoin avait-il d'acheter une moto volante ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas essayé et que tu ne comptes pas le faire.

James sortit son sourire le plus charmeur et entra dans la cuisine, prêt à répondre à Lily que non, il ne l'avait pas essayé mais que l'envie ne lui avait pas manqué, mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge quand il vit le biberon de jus de citrouille de Harry voler dans la pièce. Il tourna les yeux vers son fils qui affichait un large sourire, les deux mains tendues devant lui pour recevoir le fameux biberon que sa mère lui refusait.

- James ?

Lily attendait toujours sa réponse. Quand elle se retourna, elle trouva un James figé sur le pas de la porte qui fixait un biberon volant.

Combien de temps resta-t-il planté là, le regard déviant de Harry au biberon et vice-versa ? Quelques secondes tout au plus, mais des secondes intenses qui le remplirent de fierté.

- Merlin ! Lily, tu vois ce que je vois ? Mon fils est un sorcier !

Le jeune papa éclata de rire avant de fondre sur son fils et l'attraper pour le serrer contre lui.

- Et maintenant on est fichu, souffla doucement Lily dont le sourire trahissait sa fausse mauvaise humeur.

- Mon fils fait de la magie ! C'est génial mon bonhomme ! »

_OoO_

« Lily était sans cesse en train de surveiller son fils. Il marchait à quatre pattes et était devenu une vraie terreur. Il fouillait les placards, les vidait, prenait un malin plaisir à balancer ses jouets par-dessus les filet de son parc quand sa mère l'y mettait. Il n'aimait pas y aller alors il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

En ce moment, il pleurait à en devenir aphone parce que Lily venait de le mettre dans son parc.

- Je ne peux rien faire, tu défais tout ce que je range.

- Tu es dure, il a besoin de se défouler.

- Alors prends-le avec toi dans ton bureau et occupes toi en, car je ne peux rien faire s'il n'est pas dans son parc.

- Allez viens Bonhomme.

James attrapa son fils dont les joues étaient inondées de grosses larmes, embrassa sa femme et repartit dans son bureau. Il installa Harry sur le grand tapis avec quelques jouets et reprit sa place pour finir de lire ses papiers.

Mais Lily avait raison, Harry était un vrai petit monstre. Il tenait debout en s'accrochant d'une main à la bibliothèque et de l'autre, il jetait les livres parterre.

- Harry non.

Avec un sourire, Harry recommença.

- Je vais me fâcher.

- Papa ga.

Il lui montra un livre qu'il jeta deux secondes plus tard.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Tu retournes dans ton parc.

Lily sourit en voyant son mari revenir avec leur fils dans les bras.

- Oh ! Mon chéri, tu n'arrives pas à gérer ton travail et Harry ?

- Lily !

James déposa son fils sur le sol et lança un regard noir à sa femme.

- Fais pas cette tête, mon chéri. Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Oui, tu as toujours raison aussi, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

James soupira avant de s'avancer vers elle et de se pencher pour réclamer un baiser.

- J'abandonne. Ton fils est une terreur.

- C'est toujours mon fils quand c'est un terreur mais quand c'est un ange, c'est le tien.

- Vois-tu, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a hérité de ton mauvais caractère.

- Et de ta tête de mule, renchérit Lily.

Trop occupé à se lancer des pics, James et Lily ne virent pas tout de suite que leur fils se tenait debout une main posée sur le rebord du canapé et qu'il tentait de faire ses premiers pas. Le rire qu'émit Lily face à une bêtise de son mari se bloqua. James suivit son regard sans en revenir non plus. La semaine dernière, Harry montrait ses premiers signes de magie et aujourd'hui, il faisait ses premiers pas.

Tout fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de ses parents, Harry lâcha le canapé et dans un équilibre précaire leva un pied pour le passer devant l'autre. Le sol devait tanguer méchamment, mais il avançait lentement vers son but. Lily se laissa glisser à genoux pour l'accueillir.

Les deux parents restèrent là plusieurs minutes, à dévisager leur fils. Quand en bout de course, le petit Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère. »

_OoO_

« James connaissait l'étendue de cette guerre. Il avait déjà fait face à Voldemort trois fois et renforçait la sécurité autour de sa famille chaque jour. Seulement, il venait de comprendre que quelqu'un dans son entourage venait de le trahir, un des personnes qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- LILY ! Prends Harry et vas te cacher !

- QUOI ?

- Il arrive, souffla James, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

_Il_, c'était Voldemort lui-même. Malgré le sortilège de Fidelitas, il les avait retrouvé. Peter les avait vendu. James avait un étrange pressentiment pour ce qui allait arriver. Voldemort se trouvait au bout de leur allée et avançait comme s'il venait leur rendre une visite de courtoisie.

- Lily ! Je t'ai dit de monter.

Elle pleurait avec Harry dans les bras, qui semblait inquiet sans comprendre ce qui ce passait.

- Chéri…

- Montes Lily, je t'en prie. Je vais essayer de le retenir, vas te cacher avec Harry.

- Pas sans toi, murmura Lily dont les larmes silencieuses redoublaient.

- Chérie, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime.

Il savait que ses mots sonnaient comme un adieu. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que c'était la fin.

- Je t'aime aussi, James.

Il se rendit compte que Lily n'en pensait pas moins. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa amoureusement, lui soufflant un dernier « je t'aime » ainsi qu'à son fils. Il entendit Lily monter quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un homme en noir. James n'eut qu'une pensée pour sa femme, son fils, Sirius et Remus et malgré lui, il en eut une pour le traître qu'il avait un jour appelé ami.

- J'en ai marre Potter. Ce soir, on ne joue plus.

James n'eut le temps de rien, si ce n'est de voir un éclair vert envahir la pièce avant le noir complet. »


End file.
